<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dysfunctional Wonderland by thesketchyheartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793030">Dysfunctional Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesketchyheartist/pseuds/thesketchyheartist'>thesketchyheartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesketchyheartist/pseuds/thesketchyheartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Wonderland fanfiction! Not related to "This isn't my Wonderland anymore!", but it is related to KeiLu LoveZ's Wonderland meme version!</p><p>Buttercup finds herself in this strange world. First, she falls down a neverending rabbit hole. Now, everyone calls her "Alice." She meets all sorts of strange creatures, who look like people in her real life. But, while they may look like her friend, there is something absolutely sinister, something beyond their "topsy-turviness" that is just...disturbing.</p><p>But what's the worst that could happen? It's not like we shall speak of something far darker, something far more sinister, something perhaps Buttercup will have to face inside herself to save this Wonderland.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dysfunctional Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m falling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was all I was thinking about as I was falling to my death. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To begin with, it wasn’t as if I wanted to be here. I was with my sisters Sky and Rose on an afternoon tea</span>
  <span> party. Bored of all the guests and dresses and properness, I made them come along with me to the nearby rivers. I always came here ever since we were kids, running around, getting wet, trying to catch the tiny fish with buckets. But how </span>
  <span>I got here was quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, my sisters and I got wet, but we needed to come back with our clothes dry. It was already sunset soon, so we couldn’t hope to dry our dresses and come back. Fortunately, I happened to know how to build a fire (don’t ask how.) to quickly dry the cloth</span>
  <span>es. After gathering some supplies, we were going to start a fire, but my sisters- bless their hearts but I forgot to remind them not to pick out the wet tw</span>
  <span>igs- were exhausted, so I decided to find some firewood before the sunset. Eventually, I couldn’t hold anymore in my arms, so I went to head back. These woods were familiar, so I wasn’t worried about g</span>
  <span>etting lost, just as I was able to see the river in my sights, something else caught my eye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A strange pair of snowy white ears peeked out of a bush. I carefully set my firewood stack next to a tree, and I made my way to the bush. I knew it was a rabbit- although the color was a bit too white compare</span>
  <span>d to other albino bunnies- but I couldn’t help it and tried to touch them. Just before I was able to brush my fingers, it quickly ran away. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A normal person would have been </span>
  <span>disappointed</span>
  <span>. It did </span>
  <span>have</span>
  <span> such a nice fur color, and Sky would have loved to see it as she was always an animal lover. But not me you see. No, I Buttercup </span>
  <span>U</span>
  <span>tonium</span>
  <span>, the toughest girl of the </span>
  <span>Utonium</span>
  <span> triplet sisters, would not let this challenge bring me down. </span>
  <span>If</span>
  <span> Sky doesn’t know, I’ll get this bunny for her birthday gift. It was</span>
  
  <span>actually perfect</span>
  <span>: I was already struggling to find one in stores when I should be where I belong outside looking for something great for her. Also, in case she doesn’t like </span>
  <span>it,</span>
  <span> or this dumb bunny doesn’t hold still, I might eat it for dinner. (A/N Please understan</span>
  <span>d I do not mean animal cruelty. </span>
  <span>A person will live to survive, even if it means killing another animal for its own life. </span>
  <span>This fiction is not for children, so if you are uncomfortable with this, don’t read. That said, I do not intend to make more references to animal kills. Also, if you are a teen or older, </span>
  <span>you should know rabbits are </span>
  <span>actually eaten</span>
  <span> around the world, as well as other animals you may not be comfortable knowing are part of someone else’s diet. It’s a fact.) </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one problem. This bunny is WAY too fast. One time, I decided to dress up as an actual boy in middle school. The school my sister attended was for debutantes for our status, but the only girl sports were ballet</span>
  <span> and croquet. The boy's</span>
  <span> school had all the sports I ever wanted to try. So, I decided to wear the boy’s clothes and went to tryouts for the running team. Unsurprisingly, I was first place, but one of them</span>
  <span> rattled me out. Of all people that could have found me, one of the peskiest little sixth</span>
  
  <span>graders who called themselves the </span>
  <span>Rowdyruff</span>
  <span> Boys, Butch, that little brat, suddenly comment</span>
  <span>ed how “big my titties are.” This was really upsetting because up until I turned 15, I always had a flat chest, with my sisters hitting their growth spurts early. The only reason I dared to test </span>
  <span>myself</span>
  <span> was that I had a flat chest, and I assumed that would stay that way if my sisters were already getting their curves. The moral(s) of the story is I am the fastest runner ever in </span>
  <span>town, but also don’t ever comment on a girl’s chest if you know your comment will not be a compliment, especially if you are going to call her chest “flat.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I was able to catch up to that furry mammal (Fun Fact: rabbits are </span>
  <span>not rodents or </span>
  <span>vermin.</span>
  <span>). Just as I was going to catch it in my hands, I tripped over a tree root and fell. I quickly crossed my arms across my chest, bracing for the</span>
  <span> rough impact, but when I opened my eyes, I found myself down this giant never-ending rabbit hole. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first ten minutes, I was screaming. I was not afraid of heights, but I can’t even see the bottom of the hole, and soon the entrance became a small speck of light above me. When I stopped, all I could feel was fear and anticipation t</span>
  <span>hat my life was going to end because I forgot about my sisters in the present time. Now it has been an hour of falling, and I still haven’t landed with my bones shattered yet. </span>
  <span>Also, that white bunny is nowhere to be seen. </span>
  <span>Actually, come</span>
  <span> to think of it, I don’t remember seeing this hole before in the forest, nor have I ever seen the rabbit. In fact, I </span>
  <span>actually can’t</span>
  <span> remember where that rabbit was before I fell. I guess</span>
  <span> that damn thing tricked me, so I can’t have dinner now. Not to mention, I can’t give Sky a proper gift. Oh yeah, I was so dumb letting something so far away from me trick me into forgetting what I really needed to. Maybe if they fou</span>
  <span>nd my body now, my sisters won’t get in trouble or feel guilty going out of the party. I hope they won’t blame themselves for not coming. They </span>
  <span>definitely would</span>
  <span> have been hurt by now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm...m</span>
  <span>aybe if I sleep, I won’t have to feel...the pain... of death. Yeah...sleep... sounds...nice. </span>
  <span>Oh hey, is that a-</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by the Wonderland meme. This fanfiction, though was inspired by KeiLu LoveZ's version. </p><p>Be sure to check out her YouTube channel. Make sure to share this fanfiction, leave kudos, and comment. I wanted to see which version is more popular, and I just started, but I decided to prioritize: whichever fiction receives 100 hits or 50 kudos will immediately (well immediately started on) get the next chapter.<br/>I'm not particularly original, but no body really makes these so I'm going to make one for myself. </p><p>Shoutout to KeiLu if you read this somehow: I know I don't speak Spanish well, and I can't rely on Google Translate to translate anyways, but I really like your work. I wish I could understand Spanish. Until then, I will try to enjoy whatever episodes of Team Z with English subs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>